ufopfandomcom-20200215-history
Taiidan Empire
The is a family unit based empire, in which each family controls their own planet, and that a neutral planet decided by all the family units to be their capital. History Early History/Formation The Families decided to unite themselves after a horrendous war in which 12 families where killed, totaling over 12 million deaths. After the uniting they convened on a desert world, in which they made it their capital. Taiidan, in their language means Desert of Unity. Taiidan-Vasari War 200 years after the Taiidan Empire became a government a empire known as the Vasari Empire assaulted the Taiidan planet of Vay. Killing over 20,000 people in the first 2 minutes of the battle, instead of assaulting the Taiidan fleet, they assaulted the planet bombarding the world. The Taiidan Diplomat Ive'ra, went to the Vasari Capital to inquire why this attack happened in response the Vasari killed the diplomat and sent his head to the Emperor of Taiidan. The Taiidan-Vasari War lasted 300 years, the longest war the Taiidan Empire has ever been in. More Taiidans died in this war than any other event. The Vasari Empire was defeated in the final battle, that cause the war to end, by killing the emperor, the Vasari are now an excinct civilization as the Taiidan Fleet razed the planet in vengeance of what happened to the Taiidans during the war. UFOP The Taiidan Empire decided to throw their allegience to the UFOP, after all of the Families agreed to it. They're leader is Erex Malren of the the Kaa'dar Family. Families The Families are family units that each own their own world. Kiitha'r family This was the largest family at one point but was killed during the Family Civil War. They owned the planet Sajuuk-Khar but it is under the Head of State's ownership. Its owner changes everytime there is a new leader. Kaa'dar Family This is one of the few families left. They are the current ruling family. They brought the Taiidan Empire to a state of peace and prosperity. They own the planet Tanis, and is the home of the Taiidan Empire's Honor fleet construction. Safu-Kabar Family They own the planet Kharaak, they are the smallest family left in the Taiidan Empire. They are also the farthest from the Empire regions. Fai'r Family They control the planet Gozan IV. They are the next in line for ruling of the Taiidan Empire. They are known to be one of the best ship builders in all of the Taiidan Empire. Sobani Family They are the richest of all the families, yet they are also the most generous. They fund the Taiidan's Military out of their own treasury. They have funded 85% of all of the Taiidan Empire's fleets. Bentus Family The Bentus family is a deseased family. They were the last to fall during the Family Civil War. They died honorably, protecting a smaller family from the Kiitha'r Family. Tha'lian Family They are a deseased family. They started the family civil war, by assaulting the Sobani. They claimed the Sobani were going to invade, they were the first family to fall during the war. The Sobani wiped out the Tha'lian worlds without remorse. Killing millions. Government After each dynasty when the current emperor dies, the next family is chosen by the son of the Emperor, there can never be a emperor from the same family in a row. However the current emperor can decide who the next family is before his death, this is so no one can be blamed for favoritism. The Emperor controls and has supreme power that is held in check by the rest of the families. If one family decides to seceed from the Empire, then ther can be a total war. Each family may change the logo of the Empire, and the current map is still has the last families logo. It cannot be changed for another 4 years into Erex Malren's rule. The Holy Empire of Xaanis When the Holy Empire of Xaanis was admitted into the UFOP, the current Emperor, made it his duty to watch over this new and growing empire, with extreme interest, becoming friends with the God-King Jellal. Emperor Erex Malren has declared in a state of the Union Address. "Should ever the Holy Empire of Xaanis ever leave the UFOP, the Taiidan Empire will still bring aid to the this growing empire. We have openly declared that we are personal allies, and as such we must abide by these rules, I considered Jellal, a friend, and a brother, who if ever need, Taiidan will come to his aid, wether or not he is part of the UFOP." - Emperor Erex Malren Religion Taiidan Religion is one of controversy. Many in UFOP may be repulsed by it. Salmok The God of Death, God of Evil, he is affiliated with the underverse in Taiidan mythology. He is prayed to whenever a Taiidan dies they pray to Salmok that he be merciful, he is considered the reason the family civil war was started and that Nol'r defeated him and allowed the Noglria side to be defeated, and Salmok was cast out into the Underverse. Nol'r The God of peace, and justice he is believed to have defeated Salmok during the family civil war, bringing justice to the Noglria. He is prayed to before every meeting between the family legistrature. Fernir God of Love, and War, he is believed to be the god of lovers as he is potrayed to have brought love between families that have been at war. Whenever Taiidans get married they are chained to each other for 2 days before the prosession is committed, by being chained to each other shows the taiidans they're dedication to each other until the end of ends. Divorce is extremely illegal in Taiidan Empire, even trying to get a divorce means certain death as thos who are bound by Fernir, he dispatches Salmok to destroy them. He is the god of War as he is a warrior, but only fights for his love. He is potrayed as a minotour, that has a head of a bull, and a sword that is 8 feet longer. Serir The God of fertility and agriculture, he brings food to the taiidans everyday he is believed to plant the food for the taiidans as Taiidans do not have farmers, they search for food. He is the god of fertility the brother of Fernir, after a wedding on the Taiidan's wedding night he ensures the woman is fertile, as Taiidans do not ever has misconceptions. Lego'r The god of demons, and thieves. He is the god of demons as he is the son of Salmok, he is the god of thieves ans is considered to be an illegal god, only thieves of Taiidan pray to him in wooden temples as the god Lego'r has demanded this by his decrees. He is seen as wearing a cloth mask and carries two short swords into combat, his temples are almost always built in deserts. Category:Empires Category:Governments Category:UFOP Governments Category:Taiidan Empire